


Without Sight

by blueparrotlet



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Kinda, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possessive Venom, Tentacle Sex, handjob, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueparrotlet/pseuds/blueparrotlet
Summary: Due to uncertainty and insecurity, Eddie makes Venom see his body with only touch.





	Without Sight

**Author's Note:**

> A alternative title is Seeing is Believing ;) my first smut writing in YEARS please don’t judge me harshly on it. I’m obsessed with these too...

Eddie loves having Venom with him. He’s ok with the constant bantering between them. The only thing he hasn’t been used to was his activities he would do in private. He feels like a nobel prize winner from the fact that he hasn’t wacked his meat in months since he and Venom became one, despite wanting to. He was aware that Venom could since his morning woods or just any-time wood but gave a signal that he wouldn't mess with it. He even resisted to take showers a lot, which was really gross. Whenever he did (which was like once a month) he would always not look down towards his body nor in the mirror naked. What he sees Venom sees, and Venom has the respect of not looking from his own head. But he still really did want to at least see Eddie in his true form so to speak. He almost felt hurt about it. This time he spoke up about it.

 

**Seriously, we want to see you.**

 

“You always see me” Eddie tried to dodge the bullet. 

 

**Eddie…**

 

Eddie was shot. A wave of guilt drove by him and he hesitated. He would feel better if he let him see, but he just can’t.

 

**We know there’s nothing wrong with your body, even without seeing it we love it…**

 

“I don’t think it’s insecurity, I just.. Haven’t had someone see me like this in a long time, let alone and alien,” He continued to look upwards as he starts the shower “maybe I’m still not used to sharing a body at least in an intimate way.” An instant idea came to his mind, it was clever and Eddie smiled a little warmly. 

“I’ll let you see me, but you can only use my hands to see,” Venom was confused for a bit “Feel around. Use touch as your vision and… maybe later I’ll let you really see.” Will this end in an explicit way unintentional way? Most likely. Eddie was aware but still wanted to try it out. Sexual or not, it a way of seeing and Venom agreed to do it. He took some control of Eddie’s hands and moved them, starting from his neck. He’s seen his neck of course (and maybe licked it once or twice..) but he still liked feeling around it, especially feeling Eddie’s jugulars pulse. He knew Eddie liked that too. The hands slowly roamed down and found his collar bones. Eddie isn’t  _ completely _ fit, but his bones were still there and easy to feel. Venom traced them all the way to his shoulders. Eddie can FEEL Venom’s awe and love over him and he blushes, still staring at the ceiling. The hands go down to his chest. When the hands get into contact with Eddie’s nips, Venom gets surprised and Eddie gasps.

**You told me female humans have these.** He said almost confused.

 

“Well- both sexes have them...but only females provide milk…” Eddie’s breath hitched as Venom kept “seeing” them, circling them. He’s been able to calm himself down otherwise and he’s proud of himself for that. Who knows how long that will last, however. Eddie flinches a little when the hands glide over his stomach.

 

**There are a lot of nerve endings here…**

 

Eddie decided not to reply or else a squeak would erupt from his throat. He leans against the shower spray to attempt to calm himself more, but it doesn’t do much help as the hands rest and rub on his waist. 

 

“Are..you done?” He croaked. Venom gives a signal of negatory and moves the hands downward again. Eddie is surprised that Venom went to just his thighs, going completely around, feeling the shape and hairs. Even all the way down to his feet. Venom made a mental note that feet were just a sequel to hands. Eddie kept his eyes shut in case of cheating. As his body went back up, the hands went back to his hips and towards the center. Towards...there. Eddie didn’t not like it per se, but he was worried about what would happen if his hormones got to the best of him. They slowly were. 

 

**This is where you urinate? There are more nerves here. You are reacting positive to the contact.**

 

“What are you, a doctor? Fucking Dan?” He sneered, but he did get half hard, “Humans reproduce sexually, so of course it would respond to touch easily.” He felt like he was giving a bio lesson with a boner. A little ironic. 

 

**Do you want to reproduce?** Eddie choked on his own spit.

 

“Not-not necessarily. Humans do the reproduction activity because it feels nice. There are ways to prevent spawning.” He uses more vocabulary Venom is aware of.

 

**So… you want to feel nice. We can help. We will feel nice.**

 

He wondered if it would be a good idea. What if Venom accidentally killed him? But he would know what feels nice or not. They are one anyways. He trusts him, and he has nothing to lose.

 

“Yes… I suppose you may..” Venom instantly stops control of Eddie’s hands and forms a mass to cautiously caress his increasing hard-on. Eddie reacts with relaxed-yet-tense exhale. The mass slowly formed as a tentacle and wrapped around him as Eddie thought about for a millisecond. Each soft stroke the tentacle increased in size so the mass almost swallowed his member. Eddie made a soft moan and almost collapsed in the bathtub but Venom held him against the wall, secured. He also turned off the shower to not waste water shakily and held onto a railing in his shower.

 

**We like seeing you in this state. It’s...cute.** Venom noted and Eddie made a noise to distract his embarrassment and tried thrusting into the tentacle. 

 

**No. We are still trying to see** **_ourselves_ ** **with touch. There’s another place that gives more positive outcomes. You were thinking about it.** Eddie almost went into panic. He’s not sure if he wants him up his ass.

 

“Um- no no, no need for that.” He squirms and he already feels a tentacle made and pressed near his entrance, ready whenever he says he is. 

 

**Doesn’t it feel good?**

 

         “Well yea but… I’m not sure about this… you’re gunna have to be very gentle about this. I haven’t been touched there in a looonngg time.” It was true, even though Anne did peg him before, it was still long ago.

 

**… that’s a good thing.** The oh-so very thin tentacle slowly pushed in and Eddie was surprised he barely felt any discomfort. Maybe Venom cancelled that reaction out. He began to stretch out and Eddie DEFINITELY was not complaining. 

 

        “W-wow… that actually feels really good..that..it..” Eddie shivers and squirms against both the wall and Venom’s touch. 

 

**Of course...we know everything we like...we see what you desire..what we desire.**

 

Venom starts a slow, yet deep, pace. It instantly sends waves of pleasure within while still stroking Eddie. Eddie makes a sound that’s a mix of a hum or a moan and takes the contact like he was born for it. He sends a thought which turns into a plea to increase the speed and Venom does, accidentally finding Eddie’s prostate. Eddie reacts in a squeal. 

 

**That. There are the spot we craved for.** Venom almost growls and nails at the same spot. Just like that, the pleasure intensified like going from 0 to 100 really quick. Eddie can’t help but to release loud, higher pitched moans and Venom doesn’t mind. In fact, he cherishes Eddie’s noises. Eddie is embarressed at that idea but another one hits him. 

 

       “W-whoa...hah… th-this means...hmm… you’re seeing me from the inside- too!!” The tentacle around his length squeezed as a confirmation. Everything Venom was doing went faster and Eddie can tell he wasn’t going to last. He got worried. 

 

**It’s ok, Eddie. We want to experience it. We want the see us release.**

 

 Eddie curled his toes and made a pathetic whine. 

 

**Come for us Eddie.** And that’s just what Eddie did. 

 

       He squirted against the tentacle around him, which basically swallowed up his mess which the one inside him kept going to help Eddie ride his strong high out. Once everything was milked out of him, the tentacles retracted and absorbed into his skin, but Venom still helped Eddie back to the ground and to stand. Eddie’s eyes were still closed. 

 

       “H...th-thank you V..” he managed to say in between breaths. Venom purred and stirred warmly in his chest.

 

**It was very good. We felt nice. You did so well…**

 

       Eddie flushed at the last part and was very happy Venom felt satisfaction from it as well. “Do you still want to see my body?”

 

**Of course.**

 

Eddie walked out of the shower (he’s clean enough now) and stood in front of the mirror, seeing himself. He whole exposed body. No clothes to hide the true form of a human being, cells, stardust. There was silence. 

 

       “How… how is it?” Eddie asked cautiously and this time with insecurity. 

 

**Beautiful, as imagined. Never a better host.** Venom purred again. Eddie’s ears were red again and he swayed. 

 

      “Thanks...for that compliment...for a lot of things...everything.” He softly said. 

  
  


      He decided to sleep naked this time. He knows he won’t make a mess since he was too tired from the session beforehand. And he knows Venom would admire it. As he slept, Venom kept shifting his goo self around different parts of his body. He mostly remained on Eddie’s back, as a way to cuddle. “Spoon” humans called it. As a sign of protection. He will protect Eddie, his Eddie.

 

**My beautiful Eddie.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also thank you guys for reading my stuff it really means a lot to me!! It’s almost three AM aaaaa


End file.
